Who Are You?
by dumac
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is new to town. Her parents aren't around, and other than her Uncle, she's a loner. Her mysterious new neighbor is making her want to come out of her shell, however. But it's a bit difficult when said neighbor doesn't even know she's there. { AU. Bubbline. Multi-chapter. } -STORY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS-
1. The Outsider

**AN; Heya people. This story is from Bubblegum's point of view. I have no idea how long it's going to be, but probably pretty long. I'm not good at finishing stories, I always feel like I can add more. xD At some point (whether it's after I finish this story or when I get about half way through it) I'm going to write it again through Marceline's point of view, which I'm excited to do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Moving. It's not something I've ever had to partake in before, but now that I'm experiencing it for the first time, I can officially report that it's not on my list of favorite things to do. During the Summer, especially.

Because of my Uncle Pepper thinking that movers aren't necessary, I'm helping him move boxes and suitcases and furniture into our new house when I could be reading or already setting up my own room myself.

I have nothing against my Uncle; I love him very much. I just don't agree with his judgment sometimes.

I've lived with my Uncle Pepper for the majority of my life because my parents work very complicated jobs for the government and are moving around almost constantly. They sent me to live with my Uncle when I was only three years old because they didn't want my life affected or put under too much stress because of their jobs. For that, I'm thankful. I get at least one call from my parents every week, usually, so we don't stay completely out-of-touch.

It was getting late in the afternoon at the time and we had been working since about 11 in the morning. I was exhausted. I don't have much upper-body strength, so it has been pretty straining, especially with the furniture. But maybe I was finally building up some sort of muscle in my arms, not that I was going to continue doing so.

Uncle Pepper walked out of the front door, brushing his ginger-colored hair out of his face. "Time for a break, I'd say." He chuckled, "I put together your bed and your desk for you. All of your stuff is in their now; you just need to unpack it all."

I let out a breath, "Thanks, Pepper. I suppose I'll go unpack my stuff, then."

"I'm going to meet our neighbors if you want to come." He suggested, pointing to the houses across and next to ours.

I shook my head, "I would love to, but I really want to finish setting up my room as soon as possible."

He nodded, "That's fine, don't worry. You've been working hard today, you deserve a break!"

I smiled at him and nodded, walking into the house with the last box. It had a 'L' marked on it, so I set it down in the living room.

I then headed up the stairs to my new room. I sighed and brushed my blonde bangs out of my face. I started opening the boxes first to place all my stuff where I wanted; I would put my clothes away last. I pulled out my pink lamp and placed it on one corner or my desk, which Pepper placed in front of one of the windows in my room, just how I liked it. I plugged the lamp into the outlet and then found myself looking out of the window. Our house was very decently sized; bigger than the one we previously owned, which I liked, even though it really was an awfully big living area for only 2 people. The house next to us was the same, and so was the one in front of us.

Neighborhoods are never very diverse, that's why I'm not very fond of them. I feel like I'm in the wrong place, living in a neighborhood. I could only hope the people living around here were more diverse than their choice in housing. Even so, I'll probably end up sitting on the outside, observing the fun. In school, especially. Out of the window, I spotted Pepper talking to a man in the house across from ours. He had long, messy brown hair and a full beard, with glasses placed low on his nose as well. He looked like a nice enough man.

Something else in the house then caught my eye. At least one other person must have lived with the bearded man, because a figure appeared to be climbing out of the side window and onto the roof. The figure had very long, pitch-black hair, so I assumed it was a girl. She pulled something else out of the window behind her, which looked to be either a guitar or a bass guitar. She sat on the roof next to window, facing the deep woods behind her house as the sun was starting to set with a dim orange glow behind the trees. I assume that she started paying the instrument due to the way it was placed on her lap, and from observing the way her hand seemed to be sliding across the strings.

That's a bit of an odd place to play, I thought. Does she do that all the time? I wonder how old she is. Maybe we could be friends, but I wasn't counting on it.

A new town means new people, but I had a sad feeling I the pit of my stomach that I was just going to be on my own again. Loneliness was a feeling that I never quite get used to.

* * *

**AN; Next chapter might be out as soon as later tonight since it's the weekend. If not tonight, then as soon as I wake up tomorrow!**


	2. Hair

** AN; Whoo hey this chapters much longer the last. I got the idea fr most of the events in the chapter from listening to Hair by Lady Gaga lol I don't even care it's a good song. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

My eyes eased their way open ad I rubbed them with the back of my hand. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms out in front of me. I had a late night last night but I ended up getting my whole room put together. I stood up out of my bed and walked to my window. The desk below it was now set up with all of my books and my laptop. I looked out of the window to check if that girl was on the roof again, but she wasn't, so I just slid the curtain to cover the window entirely. I went and opened the door to my new walk-in closet. I still wasn't accustomed to having a whole room as a closet.

I walked in and stripped off my pajamas. I picked out a pair of light skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt to wear for the day. I walked out of the closet and out of my room, glancing into Pepper's room, which to my surprise wasn't set up at all. All of the boxes were on top of each other, scattered across his room, and his bed was still only a mattress lying on the ground.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. As I dragged the brush through my tangled, bleach blonde hair, I thought about how much I hated it. Maybe I should finally dye it, I thought.

I brushed my teeth and put on some make-up, letting the idea settle, and then I made my way down stairs. To my surprise, the living room was completely put together, television and all. I walked into the kitchen, which was also completely put together.

Pepper was sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal. He smiled at me, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to!" I smiled back at him, "I was just wondering why your room wasn't put together, but now I can see why.

He ate another spoonful of cereal and nodded, "we're having a dinner guest over tonight, so this was more important. I went grocery shopping this morning, so we have food."

I opened the fridge and pulled out a can or soda, opening it and taking a sip. I thought over what Pepper just said. "A dinner guest? Who?"

"Simon Petrikov. He lives across from us." He said, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

Something in my mind clicked and I realized that was where the girl on the roof lived. Simon must have been the man I saw Pepper talking to yesterday. "Is it only him that's coming?"

Pepper nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Um… Well, I saw a girl sitting on that houses roof yesterday. I was just wondering if she might be coming as well." I mumbled.

"Oh. Really?" Pepper asked.

I nodded, "Did Simon not say anything about living with anyone else?"

Pepper shook his head, "He didn't. You should ask him about that tonight, though."

I nodded, "I suppose I will." I paused, thinking about what I was considering to do when I was in the bathroom. I sighed and chugged the rest of the soda and tossed it into the trash can, "I need to go to the store, Pepper. I'll be back soon."

"Hm? What do you need?" Pepper asked.

"I want to dye my hair, I've decided." I answered with a quiet tone.

Pepper's eyes widened. "R-really? Why? What color?" Pepper has always been very old-fashioned; it's no surprise that he won't want me to dye my hair.

I shrugged, "People always associate blonde with dumb. And I don't know what color yet, I just want something different."

Pepper sighed, "Well.. alright. Be back soon, though. I might need your help with dinner.

I smiled and hugged him, "I will, don't worry."

I found a store in town made mainly for hair products, which was a Godsend. Browsing through all of the different hair dyes was more difficult, however. I looked through all of the different colors, trying to imagine how each would look on me. None of them caught my eyes except black, but I thought it was too much of a drastic change from my light blonde.

The color section then changed into more obscene colors like green and blue. Those colors were more expensive than the normal ones, and I could see why. I was about to look through the normal colors again when I saw it. Pink hair dye.

Pink had always been my favorite color. And when I say always, I literally mean always.

I picked up a box of the hair dye and examined it. It was perfect. It wasn't too bright, but it wasn't dull either; it was just perfect.

I had thick, long hair, so I grabbed 2 boxes. At the time, money didn't matter. I had enough money to pay for the dye, and that was all I cared about. I didn't care how off-putting the color might be or how many weird looks I might get from people. I was sure that this was what I wanted to do.

When I got home, I ran up the stairs, into my room, and into my bathroom. I wasn't going to risk getting any hair dye on anything in the hall bathroom. I broke open the 2 boxes and dumped out everything in them. I'd seen people dye their hair before, so I had a general idea about what to do, but I still read the directions word-for-word. After mixing all of the stuff, I spread it all throughout my hair, making sure to not miss a single spot. When I was done, I had used every single drop of the dye. The directions said to wait 30 minutes, so I clipped my hair up and walked out of my bathroom. It was just then that I realized that I probably should have told Pepper about the color before actually coloring my hair, but oh well.

I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair. I looked out of my window, and my eyes automatically directed themselves to the roof of the house across from ours. No one was there. I sighed.

I didn't know why I wanted to see the girl out there again so much, honestly. I just opened my computer and read new news articles to pass the time.

30 minutes passed as I finished reading an article about a new planet similar to our being discovered. Now THAT was interesting. I closed the article tab and shut my computer, heading back into the bathroom. I looked into my mirror and admired the pink hue that my hair already held. It was perfect.

I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes off carefully so that I wouldn't get any dye on them. I stepped into the warm shower and rinsed my hair until there was no excess dye in it. I then washed it like I normally do.

When I was done with my shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, stepping in front of my mirror again. I flipped my hair in different directions to make sure I didn't miss any spots, which I didn't. I brushed through it and plugged in my pink hair dryer, turning it on and going through my hair with it until it was dry. I then went into my closet and put on sweatpants and a regular t-shirt to wear while I helped Pepper with dinner, considering I don't give him a heart-attack first. I went to leave my bedroom, but not before looking out my window one last time. Still, no black-haired girl.

"Pepper!" I called out as I walked out the door and started down the stairs.

"Yes?" He called back from the kitchen.

"I dyed my hair. It's very different, but please keep an open mind!" I felt it very necessary to warn him.

"Oh God…" I heard him say quietly as I got down the stairs.

That made me smile, and I walked into the kitchen with newfound confidence, "What do you think?" I beamed.

Pepper turned around from the stove and his eyes widened. Luckily he wasn't holding anything, because he probably would have dropped it if he was. "I…it'll take a while to get used to," he gulped, "but… I think it suits you." He finished.

That was good enough for me! I smiled and walked towards the stove, "Is there anything you need me to help with?"

Pepper shook his head, "It's a bit of an early dinner tonight. It's 4:30 now, and Simon is coming over at 5 'o' clock. I've got nearly everything ready. The only thing I need you to do it get ready."

I nodded. It looks like I put these clothes on for nothing, I thought. I just headed back upstairs.

By the time it was 5 'o' clock, I had put on my favorite pink skirt and a formal white, long-sleeved shirt. Sitting at my desk, I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and shut my computer. Looking out of the window, I saw the bearded man named Simon at the door. I didn't even bother looking for the black-haired girl, I knew she wasn't there. I went back into the bathroom for a moment to check my make-up one last time, and then I headed out of my room and down the stairs, catching the last bit of pepper's conversation with the man.

"—My niece will greet you in a moment. I should o freshen up." Pepper said.

"Oh, please, take your time." Simon replied.

Pepper turned around and saw me, "Please show Simon to the table while I go get ready."

I nodded and he passed me to go up the stairs.

Simon held out his hand to me, "Simon Petrikov." He smiled.

I smiled back and shook his hand, "Bonnibel Bubblegum. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Petrikov."

"Please, Just call me Simon!" He laughed.

I didn't get why he was laughing, so I just smiled more. "Will do, Simon. Please. Follow me. I'll show you where the table is.

He nodded and followed as I walked into the kitchen and towards our large dining room table. The questions I had about the black-haired girl burned into the back of my mind, but I refrained. I decided to wait until dinner so they wouldn't seem rushed.

We approached the table and I spoke again, "Pepper will be back any moment now. You can sit wherever you'd like."

He sat in the chair next to the head of the table, and I decided to sit in toe one across from him. That was when pepper walked in with two plates. He placed one in front of Simon and one in front of me. We thanked him and he left again, coming back with his own plat. We started to eat and Simon and Pepper started having a conversation about the town, which I didn't have much of an interest in. I waited for a quiet moment between conversations, and then I finally asked, "Simon, does anyone else live with you?"

He looked slightly nervous, "Why do you ask, Bonnibel?"

"Well… last night I saw someone on your roof; I was just wondering." I shrugged.

Simon sighed, "You must have seen Marceline. I'm her caregiver. I would have brought her along with me tonight, but she's really not a people-person. I'm sorry."

"Caregiver?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes," Simon nodded, "Marceline's mother passed away a while ago, and her father says she's a burden, so I take care of her."

"That's very unfortunate," I responded, "How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Simon answered.

"That's a year older than myself," I stated, "So she's going to be a senior this year?"

Simon shook his head, "She failed a grade; it looks like you 2 will be going into the same grade this year."

"Oh." I nodded.

The rest of dinner passed slowly and I didn't speak much throughout the rest of it. When Simon left, I helped Pepper with the dishes, and then retreated to my own room for the night. I put on my pajamas and then looked out my window now that night was almost fully here. Sure enough, Marceline was sitting out on the roof. I opened up my window, and past the chirping crickets, I could hear here playing what I now knew for sure was a bass guitar because of the low tone it had. She was actually very good.

I laid down on my bed and listened to the low melody of the black-haired girl's bass, which put me to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**AN; Don't worry, Marceline will make more of an appearance starting next chapter. Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then definitely on Tuesday. I don't always have access to Word so yeah. See ya!**


	3. Bad Reputation

**AN; This chapter is exactly 1,000 words and I didn't even try to do that omg. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the whole rest of the week, I made a habit of letting Marceline's music put me to bed every night, and I seemed to sleep better because of it. I still had never met her, though. The more time had passed, the more I finally wanted to go over there and introduce myself to the person who, though unknowingly, was the reason I slept so well every night. But, Simon himself said that Marceline wasn't a people-person, so I didn't.

Today was Sunday, my last free day before having to start school again. I wasn't sad; it's not like I have anything to do during the summer, anyways. At least school gives me somewhere to go.

I didn't even bother changing out of my pajamas, even though it was almost noon. I went downstairs to get some lunch, and Pepper was sitting on the couch.

"It's about time you woke up." He remarked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

I sighed, "I'm nervous." I walked into the kitchen.

He got up from the couch and followed after me, "You're smart, you'll be just fine." He reassured me, "That reminds me, Bonnibel… Simon wants you to stop by today."

I turned around; my expression looked confused, "What? Why would he want me to stop by?"

"He said that he finally convinced Marceline to show you around the school tomorrow; he thinks that you two should meet each other."

My eyes widened, "Seriously? When did he want me to come over?"

"Whenever you wanted; he doesn't seem to be a very organized man…" Pepper mumbled but I wasn't paying attention.

I rushed upstairs and took a shower in record timing. I dried my hair and decided to straighten it as well so it looked neater. I put on a dark pair of jeans and one of my nice pink shirts, which was tight-fitting and had a lace-trimmed bottom. I didn't know why I felt so obligated to dress nice for such a simple occasion. I suppose I just wanted to leave a good impression on the person who would be my guide. I finished by putting on a small amount of make-up, and then headed downstairs, "I'm leaving to go to Simon's, Pepper, I'm sure I'll be back soon!" I shouted. I was out the door before he had a chance to respond.

I walked across the street with a subtle nervous flutter in my stomach. I walked up the stairs to Simon's porch and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

I only had to wait a moment before Simon opened the door, "Oh! Hello, Bonnibel! I'm glad you came," he stepped to the side, "Please, please, come in."

I walked into the house and was almost surprised by how modern it all looked; not like the expensive furniture that Pepper had. I liked it. I decided to stand near the stairs, then I looked at Simon as he shut the door, "So, you had to convince Marceline to show me around school?"

Simon sighed, "Yeah. Stubborn girl, that Marceline.

I held up a hand in defense, "If she honestly doesn't want to, please don't make her. I don't want to be a burden; I'm sure I can find my way around by myself." I said for Marceline's sake. That, and the fact that I didn't want to be deemed annoying by her.

"Shh! Don't say that!" Simon insisted, "You see, Bonnibel… Pepper says that you're quite smart. And, well… It's not that Marceline isn't smart, she just has a reputation of… not caring. That, and she doesn't have friends."

Now I saw where he was going with this, "Well, alright. I understand."

Simon exhaled and nodded, "Thank you."

"So… where is Marceline?" I inquired.

"I'm here." I heard a more feminine voice come from the stairs.

I looked to the side at the stairs, and then my eyes headed to the top of them. The girl standing there had black hair even longer than my own. She was incredibly pale, and was wearing mostly black except for her crimson red shoes. So that's Marceline. "…Hi." I finally managed to mutter.

She nodded at me, "Hey. Nice hair." She replied with a rather monotone voice.

"Thanks," I said in my still quiet tone.

"Marceline, this is Bonnibel, the person you'll be showing around tomorrow." Simon reminded her.

"…Oh. Right." She remembered, "Yeah, come over tomorrow morning, I guess I'll drive you."

"S-seriously? Thanks…" She was nicer than I first assumed, but maybe that was because Simon was here. I was suddenly worried that she would be more rude tomorrow, especially since she obviously isn't the type to be put in a good mood by having to go to school.

Marceline sighed, "No problem. Just… be here. I'm making a special effort to get up tomorrow because of you."

There it was. I knew it. I was annoying to her. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even go to school tomorrow, which is obviously what she would rather do. Something inside of me dropped, "Right," I sighed, "I'll be here. Don't worry."

"Cool." She responded, "Can I go back to my room now, Simon?"

He just sighed and nodded, and then Marceline was gone.

I said goodbye to Simon and then left. How Marceline acted towards me really bothered me, and my anxiety levels about tomorrow were now even higher. I guess we both had a similar flaw: We both aren't able to make friends.

By that night, after I had changed into my pajamas, I looked out of my window. Marceline wasn't there. At this time, she would usually be out there.

That's great, I though. Not only did I get her to not like me already, but now I wouldn't even be able to get to sleep.

By some miracle, I hoped that maybe I could get on Marceline's good side tomorrow. It wasn't going to be easy, but I definitely needed to try.

* * *

**AN; Next chapter either later tonight or Tuesday!**


	4. Day 1

**AN; Whoo I managed to get the chapter up tonight. :D**

* * *

As soon as my alarm went off, I hit the snooze button. The truth was, I woke up 30 minutes before the alarm went off. I fell asleep around midnight, but it wasn't a deep sleep. I probably woke up about 5 times.

I groaned and got up out of bed to take a shower. Turning on the lights in the bathroom stung my eyes, but they adjusted. I turned on the water and took a hot shower in attempt to relax myself. Getting out, I blow-dried my hair and went into my closet. I already had an end prediction for the day. I was dead-set on getting on Marceline's good side, but I already knew it wouldn't work. I didn't even know what I was going to do.

I decided against wearing any bright colors today. Maybe that could be step 1 in getting Marceline to not dislike me? It was dumb, but worth a try. I put on the darkest pair of jeans I had, and a grey, button-up shirt.

I went back to my bathroom and straightened my hair and put on some make-up, but barely. I noticed yesterday that Marceline wasn't wearing any, but that was probably because she was in her own house.

I got my school stuff together in my bag and put on some black-and-white sneakers. With 30 minutes. With 30 minutes left until I should leave, I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. It was kid's cereal, but that was the kind I liked in the morning because of how much sugar it had in it.

By the time I was finished, it was about time to head over to Marceline's. I dumped my bowl in the sink, grabbed my bag, and headed to the door. My mood was still indefinitely pessimistic, which really wasn't normal for me.

I opened the door and jumped a bit when I saw that Marceline was standing on the other side with her hand up in the air like she was about to knock. Her cheeks flushed very slightly, but I noticed, and that surprised me even more. Marceline, of all people, was not someone I would expect to blush easily, but it put me at ease.

"Oh, I was just about to, um… knock." Marceline mumbled.

That actually made me smile, "I noticed."

"So you're ready to go?" She asked; her normal, confident tone returning.

I nodded and she turned around and walked down the stairs, and I followed. Now I was skeptical of her tough exterior. That was probably premature of me to do, but I couldn't help it. Something about her made it difficult for me to stop thinking about her. We got to Simon's driveway, and Marceline got into the driver's side of her red car. I put my bag in the back seat, and then climbed in the passenger's side.

Marceline turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, along with the radio. The volume was up fairly loud, and it didn't sound like any song I had ever heard before, but the bass was very prominent in it.

Marceline quickly turned the volume all the way down and she backed out of the driveway, and left for the school.

"What was that?" I asked, referring to the music.

She shook her head, "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?" I wondered. I began to think that maybe it was her own song.

"Positive," she said quickly again, "and quit talking to me; I can't drive while people are talking to me."

I assumed that was a lie, but I just sighed and sunk into the seat, staying quiet for the rest of the ride.

Marceline parked in the back of the school's parking lot and got out of the car. I did the same and went to get my bag out of the back seat.

The door suddenly slammed shut and I dropped my bag. The door almost caught my hand when it shut, but I still let out a small yelp.

A taller guy with snow white hair's hand was on the door and he leaned towards me, "Hey there, Pinky." He said with a husky tone.

"Please don't call me that." I responded and turned away from him.

His hand latched onto my shoulder and spun me around, "Excuse me? What makes you think you can te—Ack!" His sentence was cut short by a split-second flash of an arm punching him in the gut.

"What makes YOU think that you can treat people any way you want to, Ash?"

I turned to see that it was Marceline who punched him, and who said that. Maybe her toughness wasn't only exterior after all.

She grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. We started off towards the school's entrance and she handed my bag to me, "If you're going to have pink hair and look so frail, learn to defend yourself against antagonizing assholes like him, please." Marceline said with an agitated tone.

I was still slightly dazed by the fact that Marceline just punched a guy and walked away, "Well maybe I won't have to worry about that if you're around." I breathed.

The corner of her mouth slightly went up in a smirk, "Well, don't count on it."

Disappointed, I just let her drag me to the school doors. She let go of my arm and held the door for me, "What's your name again?" She asked me.

The familiar feeling of my heart dropping happened once again. This girl can't even remember my name! "Bonnibel Bubblegum." I stated and sighed.

She nodded and walked towards the front desk, which she leaned on to talk to the lady sitting behind it. Marceline pointed at me with her thumb, "That's Bonnibel bubblegum, she needs her schedule."

The lady nodded and got up, walking to a filing cabinet, which she searched through for a moment before pulling out s ingle piece of paper. She walked back and handed it to Marceline.

Marceline took it and looked it over, walking back over to me. She pushed the paper in my direction, and I took it. "We have 4 out of 7 classes together. 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 7th. I'll show you to all of them, though, I guess… Whatever. Just follow me." She sighed and turned, walking away.

I hurried to keep up with her, "Wait! What lunch period do you have?" I asked her.

"C. Same as you, don't worry." She sighed.

I smiled even though I knew I was annoying her. Maybe today would be better than I once thought.

* * *

**AN; Sorry for ending the chapter there, but I wanted the whole next one to be just for the first school day, yknow. Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews, people. I really appreciate them!**


	5. Follow Me

1st period was social studies, near the back of the school. When we got there, it seemed instinctive of Marceline to go straight to the seat in the back corner of the room.

Usually, I would sit in the front of the class. Not because I needed to, though. I just did. I looked at the front row, and then back at Marceline. I thought for a moment, and then sighed as I walked to the back of the row, sitting in the desk next to Marceline's, though she pretended not to notice me.

She had an open notebook on her desk that she was writing in. I tried to look in it without leaning closer or her noticing, but the handwriting was too small.

"What are you writing?" I asked her.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and then back to her notebook, which she then closed, with her pen marking her page, "You're pretty nosy, aren't you?"

I pursed my lips and just dropped the topic, "Don't you think you're going to get in trouble for punching that guy earlier?"

She smirked, "Even if he does tell an administrator, I can avoid it by saying it was defense… which I guess it technically was."

I nodded slowly, "Thanks for that, by the way."

She just shrugged, and I sunk back into my seat.

The whole rest of the class was just how I had predicted every class to be that day: the teacher going over classroom rules and procedures. I wasn't a bad student ever, so I didn't bother to pay attention at all. Instead, I hid a book in my lap. Marceline put her earphones in and managed to hide them, and she opened her notebook and started to write again, making it look like she was actually writing notes.

I had to tap on her arm to get her attention when the bell rang. She pulled her earphones out and closed her notebook. Standing up, she wordlessly started down the row of desks and out the door as I followed her.

When we were in the hallway, I sped up so I could walk beside her.

"Did the teacher say anything important last period?" She asked me.

I shook my head and we got to our 2nd period class, which was Science, my favorite subject.

Once again, Marceline went straight to the seat in the farthest corner of the room, but since it was a science class, the desks at two people each. I took the seat next to hers in the back corner. Because the seats were close together, Marceline didn't bother getting her notebook back out to write more.

"Tired of writing?" I asked her in an attempt at teasing.

Marceline wasn't very amused by that, "I think you know the answer to that question." She said and pulled out her earphones again.

"What do you listen to?" I asked quickly before she put them in her ears.

She paused and turned to look me in the eyes, and it was then that I realized that I don't think we had ever made direct eye contact before, until now. Her gaze was intimidating. It almost made me want to just sink into my seat and not talk for the rest of the hour, but I was still determined. "How many questions have you asked me today? 15?" She never broke eye contact once, "I'm showing you around the school today, and that's it.

My hart dropped, "Are you sure?" I tried to muster up any amount of confidence I could, "I've been picking the seat next to you for every class we have together, and you can bet I'll do the same at lunch." I smiled at her, knowing it would piss her off.

She looked me up and down and I was suddenly self-conscious. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Good luck finding me at lunch." She gave me a split-second smile and then her expression went back to how it has been the whole day so far: agitated.

Class then started, and I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair. Marceline put her earphones in and sat back as well.

Class went on just like the last one, much to my disappointment. The bell rang, and I looked over at Marceline. She was asleep, though I wasn't surprised. I hit her arm a bit harder this time and she woke up. I pulled one earphone out of her ear, "Class is over." I stated.

She stretched and got up out of her seat, "Where's your 3rd class at?" She asked me as she walked past me and to the door.

"608." I said, speed-walking to stay at her side.

She nodded and we walked there without exchanging many words, because of my attempt to bump into anyone to stay at Marceline's side.

"Where's you class?" I asked her when we got to my next period, which was Spanish.

"Other side of the school," she stated, "I'll be here when the bell rings." She said and walked away.

How would she be here when the bell rings if her class was on the other side of the school?

` I then realized that she would probably be skipping her next class. I didn't put much thought into it, though. I just walked into class, finally being able to sit more in the open and not cramped in the back corner, although I honestly didn't mind it as much as I thought I would.

This class felt particularly long. Hopefully it wouldn't seem this was when we're actually learning stuff.

By the time the bell rang, I was surprisingly tired. It was just then in that class that I had realized what my lack of sleep really did to me.

If I recall correctly, Marceline isn't in my next class either. When I walked out of the classroom, Marceline was leaning against the wall next to the door. She nodded at me.

"Did you have fun skipping?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "It was more or less boring either way." She wasn't at all fazed by the fact that I figures out that she skipped class. "Next class?" She asked as we started to walk.

"1112." I answered.

Marceline smirked, "That was my last class," she stated. "I don't know what we're doing in there, sorry." She joked.

I just sighed, "Don't worry; I think I have a pretty good idea of what we'll be doing." I muttered.

She walked me to the class and went off walking in another direction.

I just sat in the first empty desk I could find.

As class got started, I realized that lunch was after this class, and I remember what Marceline told me earlier today.

_Good luck finding me at lunch, _her voice repeated in my head. What did she mean? Was she not going to show me to the lunch room? I'm sure I could find it myself…

By the time the bell rang, thinking about lunch had raised my anxiety levels. Right as I walked out of the door, Marceline greeted me there. Once again, she made me worry for nothing.

"Found you. I guess I am lucky." I said.

Marceline rolled her eyes, "Just wait, Princess."

Princess? Where did that come from? I suppose I'll just ignore it for now, I thought. We walked to the lunchroom, and she held the door for me. When I walked through, I leaned back to ask Marceline about the lunch here. When I did, there was no response. I turned around and, of course, Marceline was nowhere to be seen. Too bad for her, I thought. I don't have to eat. I walked out of the lunchroom and looked down both sides of the hallway. She wouldn't go to the right; there were only classrooms over there. So, I went to the left. If I remembered correctly, this led near the front office. I just kept walking until I saw a few people walking outside with their own food. I decided to follow. It turns out, the school had a patio. But I still didn't see Marceline. I decided to look a little bit more out here when I felt two hands grabbing me by the waist. Naturally, I screamed. Turning around, I saw Marceline's face adorned with a smirk.

I slapped her arm, "What is wrong with you?" I asked with an agitated tone because, well, I was.

I heard Marceline let out a small laugh, "You found me. Did you not want any wonderful school lunch?" She was being obviously sarcastic, which answered my question from earlier.

I just shook my head and we went to sit at one of the empty patio tables.

"I like it out here more, because there's not as many people." She explained.

I could have figured that out myself, but I nodded, "Is this where you go when you skip class?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Sometimes. I usually just walk around out here. It's actually pretty nice, for a school."

I nodded.

As the air got more and more quiet around us, she spoke up, "Say, Princess, why have you been sitting with me during classes? I didn't even expect you to follow me out here, but you did. Why's that?" She wondered.

That was easily the hardest question I'd been asked all day. I didn't want to tell her that I was determined to be friends with her (which was working out surprisingly well, so far). So I picked a generic answer. "You're the only person I know." I said.

She looked me in the eyes and smirked, "You don't know me."

Such a simple sentence made my heart skip a beat.

* * *

By the time the bell rang, I was more confused about Marceline than I was when I woke up this morning, when I hadn't said more than 3 words to her. We had our next class together, so I once again got to experience the back corner of the class with Marceline. The teacher was especially strict in this one, so Marceline didn't even bother putting in her earphones. Or, at least, that's why I guessed she didn't put them in. Every couple of minutes, she would make fun of something the teacher did, shich made me smile. Usually I didn't like it when people disrespected teachers, but this one really was, well, a bitch.

When the bell rang, Marceline showed me to my next class even though I already had a class down that hall, so I could have easily found it myself. Something made me think that she knew this as well, but still walked with me anyways. I'm not sure why, but this class was definitely the quickest of the day, and I was grateful for it.

When the bell rang, I got my stuff together and headed out the door. Marceline was standing out there waiting for me. I gave her a mock disappointed expression.

"Shut up, my class was just across the hall." She said, smirking.

"Sure." I spoke sarcastically.

We headed to the last class of the day, which was math. Marceline made her displeasure of the subject known very quickly. I'm not too horrible at math, though. Maybe I could help her. If she'd let me, that is.

The teacher in this class was the opposite of strict, and actually pretty funny. That was a first for me, as far as math teachers were concerned.

Marceline wouldn't know, though. She kept her earphones in and wrote in her notebook the majority of the class. The teacher finished 10 minutes early, and Marceline took her earphones out.

"How did you know she was done talking?" I asked her. Throughout the day, even the bell couldn't get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't actually listening to music, I just put them in so you wouldn't bother me." She winked at me.

I punched her arm lightly, "Still not gonna tell me what you're writing?"

She looked at me and shook her head, "Nope."

I sighed, but smiled, "I'll find out eventually."

"Psh! You couldn't even realize that I was standing right next to you when you walked outside, and you're telling me that you're gonna find out what's in my notebook?" She teased.

I nodded and looked away, "Eventually."

When the final bell rang, we made our way out to the parking lot and back to Marceline's car. I put my bag in the back and then got into the passenger's seat by the time Marceline got in the driver's.

"Gotta say, Princess," she started the car, "You're making this year look more entertaining than usual for me."

I smiled.


	6. Problematic

**AN; I know I said I would upload one tomorrow but I didn't omg my girlfriend broke her wrist and I've been having to help her a bit. And this chapter's a shorty agh I'm very sorry.**

* * *

"I'm suffering." Marceline whined, hanging her head upside down off of my bed.

"Then pay attention." I told her simply, sitting at my desk. I wa sin the middle of trying to explain our math homework to her.

She sat up and sighed, "I can't."

"They have medicine for that." I told her, trying to keep the conversation going while I scribbled down numbers on my paper.

I didn't hear it, but she got out of bed and walked behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder, which made me flinch. She leaned next to me and looked at my paper, "I'm anti-meds, sorry."

I put my pen down and looked at her with an odd expression, "How is someone anti-meds?"

She smirked and shrugged, then walked over to my closet doors.

I just watched her. We had only been in school for 4 days and Marceline was already lost in every single subject. Keeping my own grades in line was easy, but helping someone else was more difficult than I thought.

Simon was right, Marceline _was_ stubborn.

Marceline had opened my closet doors and was walking around in there, and I got up and followed her.

"Too much pink." She commented.

"I could say the same thing to you about red!" I retaliated.

She looked at me seriously, "You can never have too much red, princess."

I groaned, "Why do you insist on calling me that?" Secretly, I actually kind of liked it.

She shrugged again, "Why not? You remind me of a princess."

"Which one?" I wondered.

She looked at me like I had asked a completely ridiculous question, "Do I look like I know any princesses? You don't remind me of one in particular, anyways. You just remind me of _one._"

I just smiled at her. Not everything she says always makes sense, but I thought it was funny. Cute, even. And I decided to take the princess thing as a compliment.

The room was now quiet, and I just watched Marceline go through my clothes, occasionally making a face at the pink. She liked my hair, but not my clothes. Yet another thing about her that didn't make much sense.

She sighed and kept looking around, "Can I come over tomorrow?"

I scowled. Marceline had come over to my house yesterday and the day before as well. I loved spending time with her, but I wanted a change. "Why don't I come over to your house tomorrow instead?" I suggested.

She looked at me oddly again, "How about no?"

"Why not?" I whined.

She shrugged, avoiding my question.

"Is there something in your room that you don't want me to see?" I teased.

"Your house is nicer than mine," She said simply.

"I've seen your house, Marceline. I like it. It's modern." I reassured her.

"You wouldn't like my room." She said, "Not like necessarily like yours, by the way. It's very bright."

I sighed. Marceline had an endless list of excuses in her head; it was unbelievable. "Why do you say that?" I wondered.

She shrugged yet again, "Well, you know. Reasons."

"Pleeease," I begged,

She sighed and shook her head, "If I let you come over tomorrow, then I have to leave right now." She stated.

"Why?"

"Reasons! God, Princess, just reasons, alright?" She was, again, trying to get out of the subject.

"Alright, alright!" I told her, and she walked past me, out of my closet.

She turned around to face me, "I'm guessing you want me to leave, then?" She sighed.

I smiled at her sweetly and nodded.

She shook her head, "I'll drive you to school tomorrow." She said as she got all her stuff together.

"As you have everyday," I nodded. " I know how to get to the school, you know." I added.

"So? If you're coming over to _my_ house tomorrow, I don't want any interruptions." She said.

"Meaning...?" I barely understood the meaning of anything she just said.

"I mean, just bring all your stuff and keep it in my car tomorrow so you don't have to come back here before you come over." She explained.

I wondered why she put so much thought into things like this, but not school. I know that Marceline is a very smart girl, she just doesn't apply herself to things like school. It's like we're polar opposites. "Alright, enough. I'll do things your way. Now go."

She smirked at me which made my stomach flutter, then she walked out of the door.

Out of all of the people I could have possibly befriended, I possibly chose the most insane, confusing one.

But, I think that's why I like her so much.

Finished with my homework, I went and layed down on my bed. This whole week had been pretty exhausting. I heard the front door shut, signaling Marceline's leave, and I smiled to myself. Now I would be left curious the rest of the day about why she would have to leave early because I wanted to come over tomorrow. But, I was too excited about her actually letting me come over to worry about it for too long.

I went to sleep early, so tomorrow would come sooner. Although there was one thing Marceline said that messed with my head a little bit.

Why did she say she 'didn't want any interruptions' tomorrow?

* * *

**AN; Okk. Next chapter will be longer. And better. It will be up tomorrow at some time as long as my girlfriend doesn't break anything else!**


	7. Video Games

**AN; Heeeyeyyyyyeyyyyyyyeyyeyey. How are y'all? It's late, but I still technically got this chapter up today! I think this is my favorite chapter I've written so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I got ready as soon as possible and went over to Marceline's house. By the time we were ready to go, we were still pretty early, but we still drove to the school. It was actually pretty nice being able to just sit and talk to her.

"You wanna skip today?" She asked.

What do you think?" I looked at her with a disappointed expression.

She sighed, "Come on, Princess. We don't have any tests today, it's the first day of school. The best time to miss days!" She explained.

I shook my head, "I have a quiz today."

"That you can make up." She added.

I still shook my head.

"Will you ever skip school with me?" She whined.

"Possibly," I said, "Then again, probably not." I added.

She sighed.

There was a silent moment, and I figured I would o ahead and ask her, "Why did you say you 'didn't want any interruptions' yesterday?" I wondered. "Do you have something planned?"

She was just staring out of the windshield and she smirked, "No. I just said that to bother you."

I sighed and hit my head on the head of the car seat.

Getting through school was more difficult than usual today. It seemed to go by very slowly. Marceline still insisted on walking me to each of my classes, even though we both knew that I knew my way around by now. It made me think.

At lunch, instead of sitting, we decided to just walk around the school and talk. It was a simple thing, but it made me happy. Marceline was actually very funny.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Marceline seemed to be in a rush to leave. I mean, she always was. But, today especially. Probably because it's the weekend.

"We're gonna go to the store." She said when we got in the car, smirking at me.

"Why?" I wondered.

"You'll see." She said, starting the car and driving to the nearest grocery store.

By the time we were done getting things, I definitely saw why. Basically, Marceline stocked up on our favorite junk foods and sodas. Where did she get the money? You guess is as good as mine.

We piled all of the bags into the back seat and we got back into the car. Marceline was smirking when she started the car and backed out, now heading back to her house. "This is gonna b an interesting night, don'tcha think?"

I laughed, smiled, and nodded, "It seems that way."

When we got to our destination, we carried al of the bags into the kitchen.

"We can just leave it here for now. Simon's not going to be here today or tomorrow; he works the most on weekends." Marceline told me.

_Convenient_, I thought.

Marceline put all of the sodas in the fridge so they would be col later. "Actually, I think I am going to put this stuff away so I don't have to later. You should put your stuff in my room," She said, pointing up the stairs.

I didn't need to be told twice. I was very curious about what Marceline's room looked like. I grabbed my bag and went upstairs and down the hall. In the middle, I got to the first left door and opened it. Three of the walls were black, and the fourth was a faded red. Her bed was made up of the same color scheme as well. She had a television with a lot of movies and video games lined up below it. But what caught my attention the most was something I had seen before. A crimson-colored bass was leaned against the wall. It had a unique shape, as if it were an axe. I had heard Marceline play it almost every night. Next to it, on an actual stand, was an electric guitar of the same color as well. I wanted to hear her play that now, as well. Marceline was probably expecting me back downstairs about now, but I didn't care. As she did to me yesterday, I opened her closet door and turned on the light. The walls in there were also black. Her clothes were void of any bright colors other than red and white, which technically wasn't even a color. There was a lot of black as well and some darker colors as well. No pink. I would have found it funny if there was. Basically, her room was entirely the opposite of my own, but, I liked it. It fit her. I put down my bag and smiled to myself, leaving the room and going back downstairs.

"About time you came back down," Marceline said, "I'm guessing you were scouting out my room? Does it live up to your standards, Princess?"

"It does." I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me, "Good." She put away what appeared t be the last thing, "Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"I'm OK for now," I told her, "We should go upstairs." I suggested.

She smirked, "Let's."

I headed back upstairs with Marceline trailing behind me. Walking back into her room, Marceline went straight to her bed and fell back on it. I smiled at her again as she stared up at the ceiling, "You should play something for me." I told her.

She turned her head towards me and I pointed at her guitar. She looked back up at the ceiling and laughed, "I knew I should have hid those." She said.

"That wouldn't have worked; I already knew you had a bass." I told her.

"How?" She sat up and looked at me.

"You go out on your roof and play," I pointed to her window next to her bed, "Nearly every night. I like to listen. It helps me sleep." I added.

Marceline's jaw dropped ad she just looked at me, "You listen to me at night?"

"Mhm."

"And it helps you sleep?" She also wondered.

I nodded, "You seem surprised."

She shrugged, "I mean… I just… uh, those are really just my practice sessions," She said, turning her head away from me.

"Are you getting shy over there, Marceline?" I teased her.

"No! I'm not shy. I'm just not used to, uh, people." She said, still looking away from me.

"Yeah, right. It's alright, Marceline. Shyness is cute!" I reassured her, although my tone still sounded as though I was teasing.

She finally turned towards me again, "I'm not shy, and although I appreciate the compliment, I'm not cute. Now what the hell do you want to do?" She asked and stood up, trying to hide her smiled behind her hair.

"I _want_ to hear you play." I remarked.

"No." She sneered.

"But why? If I thought your practice sessions were amazing, why wouldn't you _actually_ want to play for me?"

She flipped her raven-colored hair out of her face and sighed, "My songs are kind of personal. Maybe another time."

Hey, at least she gave me an actual answer. Not just 'reasons'. That alone made me smile, "Alright. I'll leave you alone then."

"Thanks."

I walked over to her TV and sat down in front of it. I started looking through all of the movies and games. I smirked with excitement, "Marcy, wanna play Mario Kart?" I grinned at her.

She sat down next to me, "That depends," She started, "Can I be—wait, did you just call me Marcy?" It was very slight, but her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

I pretended to not notice so I wouldn't make her mad, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You call me 'Princess', so I get to call you something too!"

She sighed, "Fine. Maybe I'll start calling you something else, _Bonnibel_." She smirked at me.

Her saying my name like she did gave me goose bumps, though I wasn't sure why. "Whatever, let's just play."

She kept smirked and turned on the game. We played for a long time. It turned out that Marceline didn't play this game that often at all, and, much to her irritation, I was better at it than her. But, the longer we played it, the better she got. And this game never got tiring. After about 2 hours or so, it got to where both of us would get 1st or 2nd every time. If I won, Marceline came in 2nd. If Marceline won, I came in 2nd. We would go downstairs every once in a while to get drinks and food.

As we finished a race, I was eating out of a bag or barbeque chips, and Marceline had a chocolate bar hanging out of her mouth. She groaned as I took 1st place, and she had only been a few milliseconds behind me. I laughed. By now, it was dark outside.

"Let's watch a movie." Marceline suggested, and stretched.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She turned off the game and I searched through the movies. I looked at her, "What do you want to watch?" I hadn't seen many movies that she had, but I was always up for watching something new.

She leaned down to look at the movies, her face right next to mine, "Hmm," She pulled out a movie that was called 'The Runaways'. "Have you ever seen this?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well, you're about to." She said, and put the movie in her DVD player after she hooked it up.

We decided to put on pajamas, but I forgot mine. Marceline let me borrow her sweat pants and one of her black band t-shirts, which had some weird design on it. It was surprisingly soft, though. A perfect thing to fall asleep in. We laid down right next to each other at the foot of her bed after getting some more food and starting the movie. Tonight was probably the most fun night I had ever had Just playing video games with Marceline and eating junk food. I didn't know it at first, but it was something I craved. I knew I was pretty lonely, but I didn't know how much I needed a real friend until now. It felt like Heaven.

About half way through the movie, I knew why Marceline picked this one. It was about music. It's I true story also, I think. I knew Joan Jett was a real person, at least. I turned towards Marceline, who had fallen asleep. _That was quick_, I thought. I sat up on my elbows and whispered, "Hey, Marcy." Trying to wake her without being too loud,

She closed her eyes tighter, "What?" She groaned and whispered back.

"Do you want me to turn off the movie?" I asked her.

She kept her eyes shut and she slightly smiled, "Just shut up and go to sleep," she responded, and surprised me when she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down closer to her. Needless to say, I shut up. I just looked at her. Her face now had the same relaxed, sleeping expression she had before I woke her up. The moonlight coming through her window made her look even paler, and I realized how pretty she really was. She still had her arm around my waist, which made my stomach flutter just like she did when she said my name earlier. I couldn't see myself, but I was almost positive I was blushing because of it as well. It was then I felt something sort of click.

_Oh God_, I thought. _I like Marceline._

* * *

**AN; WHOOO. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and such! Next chapter should be up Tuesday.**


	8. Easily

**AN; Hope you guys enjoy!**

** Angel981- You're review made my day. Thanks!**

* * *

I woke up alone in Marceline's bed, and I looked at my phone for the time, which was 1:30pm. I was surprised that I had slept that long, and I got out of her bed and stretched. I went downstairs to search for Marceline, who I found in the kitchen.

"Hey," I greeted to her.

She was leaned over, looking in the fridge, but when I spoke her head snapped up and she grinned, "Good afternoon."

"You should have woken me up; I didn't mean to sleep that long." I stated.

She shrugged, "You looked like you were sleeping well."

"I was."

"Well, there you go. I did you a favor, then."

I just shrugged.

"You hungry?" She wondered. "You can help yourself to anything, obviously. I'm not much of a cook; sorry." She said, and pulled an apple out of the fridge for herself.

I groaned, "I ate a lot last night."

Marceline laughed, which made me smile, "So, Princess," she started as she sat down at the kitchen table, and I sat across from her, "What do you want to do today?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, "I don't really know of anything to do around here, so you're going to have to think of something." I told her.

She just looked at me in the eyes for a moment. I knew she was thinking, but her gaze still made me feel nervous, and my stomach fluttered. I wish she wouldn't do those things. Not like she knew what kind of effect she had on me, anyways.

"I don't know of anything exciting to do," she started, "But there is something I like to do around here every once in a while." She finished, taking a bite out of her apple.

"And what's that?" I wondered.

"Just, uh… walking around. We do that nearly every day, I know, but it's nice to get a change of scenery every once in a while. So, we can do that. If you're willing to go into the woods, that is." She smirked.

I squinted at her, "What, do you think I wouldn't be willing to go into the woods?"

She shrugged, "I never said that. You just don't seem like the type that would."

"I like the outside, thank you very much." I told her.

She tossed her apple into the trash from where she was sitting, "Then go get dressed, Bonnibel." She said, giving emphasis on my name almost like she did yesterday.

I got up and went upstairs before she could see the blush I probably had. I put on light blue jeans and a pink sweatshirt, and then put my shoes on and tied my hair up. I went downstairs again; Marceline had already been dressed in jeans and a black shirt, and was now in the process of putting her shoes on. She also now had a baseball cap on, I noticed.

"Shall we?" I asked her.

She nodded and started towards the back door and I followed. She opened it and held it, signaling for me to go first, which I did. The woods behind her house were closer than I once thought, and, luckily, there was no fence separating that yard from the trees. I was horrible at jumping fences. Embarrassing myself outside right now in front of Marceline was the last thing I needed.

She walked slightly ahead of me into the woods, since she obviously knew her way around it better than I did. The woods were just as thick as they looked.

"So you just come out here in the woods whenever?" I asked her.

"Yup." She stated.

"Why?" I wondered, "I mean, is there even anything out here?"

"Nothing spectacular. There's a nice place to just walk, but that's it. Not like we have anything better to do." She explained.

"Oh." I nodded, "But isn't it going to get tiring after a while?" I inquired.

She stopped walking and looked at me with an odd expression, "Do you plan on running or something?" She laughed, "I don't think we're going to get that tired from just walking, Bonnibel. It's not hot outside." She teased, "Besides, I have enough caffeine coursing through my veins to take on Godzilla. I'll carry you back myself if I have to."

I smiled at her and we continued past the trees.

"It should be close now," Marceline said.

About a minute later, we came to a clearing. There was nothing there but a railroad track that seemed endless on both sides.

"A railroad?" I asked.

Marceline nodded, then looked at me and shrugged, "I told you it wasn't anything spectacular."

"Which way are we going?" I wondered.

Marceline pointed to the right, "By the time we follow it long enough, it will lead into town. We're probably gonna be hungry, you especially, and there's a bunch of cheap restaurants. They're still pretty good though. Then we'll go home."

"Sounds good." I smiled again.

Walking along the railroad really was nice, especially with someone to talk to. I walked in the middle of the tracks, and Marceline was walking on one of the rails, trying to keep her balance. We managed to have a conversation about possible superhero names rather than anything constructive, which was fine with me. It was Saturday, after all. But then I got to thinking about the thing that irked me the most since last night: Marceline. How could I like someone that I had only known for a week? More importantly, how could SHE like someone she had only known for a week? The answer was that she didn't. There was no way. I knew I sounded very negative about the whole thing, but I was just trying to think realistically is all. Marceline struck me as one of those people who are for looking and not touching, anyways. "Do you like anyone?" I suddenly spouted out without thinking.

She looked at me oddly, then back away, "I don't know. Maybe. What about you?"

There were a thousand reasons I shouldn't have answered that question honestly, and I'm sure given a moment to think, I could have come up with at least one. But I didn't. "Yeah, I think so. I've never liked anyone before, so I'm not entirely sure, but I think I do."

She let out a laugh, "Then you do. The feeling of liking someone is unmistakable. I realized that pretty recently."

I smiled, "So you do like someone?"

"I guess I do," she smirked, "And so do you."

"Apparently." I responded.

"Who?" She asked.

I laughed, "I don't know if I'm ready to say."

"Oh, come on. You're a confident girl. I won't judge. It'll be our secret." She reassured me.

"Just shut up, Marcy." I smirked.

"You'll tell me sooner or later." She grinned at me.

"I have a feeling you'll tell me first." I teased back.

"You're the confident one, not me." She said.

_That was true_, I thought. I did seem to be the more openly confident one of us both. That gave me a little bit of faith. I knew Marceline would be cool about it if I told her. But I don't know if I would be cool about her liking someone else, and not me. I need to try and get more information out of her, I thought.

We kept walking for a very long time, just having random conversations that evolved into completely different ones over time.  
It was almost sunset when the trees started to fade and we saw the town.

"Hungry?" Marceline wondered.

I laughed and nodded.

There was a slight, steep raise in the ground from the railroad to the sidewalk. Marceline jumped up onto it, and then held out her hand to me. I took it and she helped me up. She had kept my hand in hers for a moment before she realized and let go.

"Does it matter to you where we eat?" She asked me.

"As long as they serve spaghetti, I'm fine." I answered.

Since most places served that, we just picked the closest restaurant. When we ordered our food, Marceline said she wasn't hungry.

Once the waiter walking away, I asked, "Are you really not hungry?"

"I am," She said, "But I don't have that much money on me."

It just then hit me that she was actually paying for my food, and not eating so that I could. I was 85-percent sure that my face turned a little bit red, "You could have told me, I would have let you pay for your own food instead."

"You haven't eaten all day, Bonnibel. You'd kill over if you decided to be that nice to me." She grinned at me slyly, which made me almost certain that she did see me blush.

"So, tell me about this person you like." She told me as the waiter put the plate of spaghetti in front of me.

_Damn_, I thought. _She beat me to it._

"Well, uh… what do you want to know?"

"What do they look like?"

"Um," I thought about how to describe her without being obvious at all, "Dark hair. A bit taller than me. Kinda dark-colored eyes…" I described, "What about you? What does the person you like look like?"

"They've got lighter hair that's kinda long. Er, I dunno. She's just pretty great, I guess."

"She?" I asked, referring to what she had just said.

She paused for a moment and then mouthed the word 'fuck', but I was now having a party in my head. Now, I was a bit more confident.

When I was done eating and Marceline paid, we started to walk home. Luckily, Marceline knew the way from this part of town to where we lived. I wasn't good with directions.

"So, what, you're a lesbian?" I asked her.

She groaned, "I guess I go both ways, Princess."

"Just clarifying."

"Why, does it bother you?" She wondered.

"Of course not!" I looked at her, hurt that she actually thought that it would bother me. I'd actually never thought about that, myself. I had never liked a guy or a girl before, until now. But the fact that she did like girls definitely put my mind at ease. Now it would be easier to tell her the truth, at least. Now I just had to decide when I should tell her. The sooner, the better. That was when I started to get that nervous flutter in my stomach. For the whole 30 minute walk home, it was all I could think about, which didn't help my nervousness, but I could still do it. It's just a simple statement, after all. Marceline even said that she wouldn't judge. _It's decided, I'll tell her tonight_, I thought. _Easy enough_.

By the time we got home, the sun was almost completely out of the sky, and the street lights were turning on. The flutter in my stomach was stronger than ever. We walked up the stairs and onto her porch, and that was the exact moment I decided I would tell her.

"Marceline, wait. There's something I need—" I started, but then she cut me off.

"Wait, Bonnibel, I have something to tell you first." She said.

"I assure you, you don't. Just let me talk, Marceline, I—" She cut me off again.

"No, Princess, seriously." She paused, and I let her. "It's been bothering me today so it's probably smartest to get it out of my system." She said,then continued, "I like you."

She was about to say something else, but I wouldn't let her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

_Well, that WAS easy._

* * *

**AN; Thanks for the reviews and follows you guys are seriously amazing. The next chapter will be up within the next few days.**


	9. Please

**AN; This chapter is mostly fluff ok. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me for the last chapter, keep 'em coming!**

* * *

"So, tell me more about your parents." Marceline requested.

We were sitting on her bed at 1 'o' clock in the morning. It was hard to believe that I had kissed the girl sitting front of me six hours ago. It still felt like it had just happened. It almost felt surreal, even.

I laughed, then leaned in and kissed her on her pale cheek, "You're really moving fast, aren't you?"

"Nah," She said, taking a strawberry out of the bowl sitting in between us and ate it, "Simon told me they worked for the government or something. I just wanted to know a little bit more."

"I don't know much about them, myself." I shrugged.

"Seriously?" She asked, surprised, "So, what, you never talk to them?"

"No, I do. They call every week," I said, then thought about it, "Actually, they didn't call me this week, or the week before when we moved here.

Marceline raised an eyebrow at what I had said.

"I mean, every once in a while they miss a week. They've never missed 2, but I'm positive that they have a good reason. They work for the government, after all.

"Marceline shrugged, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"What about your dad?" I asked her, "What does he do, if anything?"

She shook her head and sighed, "He's one of those generic high-up business guys," She said, then muttered, "Never cared for him much."

"Oh. Well, what kind of business?" I wondered.

"I don't even know, it never mattered to me, you know. Simon would know if you asked him, though. My mom was the only parent I ever liked, honestly." She told me, looking down at her hands in her lap.

I smiled at her sympathetically, though she didn't see. I reached over and lifted her chin up, then putting my lips against hers again, "I'm sorry." I said to her quietly when I pulled away.

She just smiled at me, "It was a long time ago, don't worry about it." She took my hand into hers.

"How did it happen?" I asked her, as softly as I could manage.

"Cancer."

"Oh." Touchy subject. I decided I would leave it at that. I then tried to think of something else to talk about, which was easier said than done.

"You see my bass over there?" She asked me, pointing to the red instrument leaning against the wall. I nodded, and Marceline continued, "She got that for me. When I was only 10." She let out a laugh, and I smiled, "I honestly don't know what someone like her was doing with someone like my dad. They were completely opposites in everything." She sighed and shook her head.

"Opposites attract," I told her.

"I wish you weren't right." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, referring t the fact that she and I were also very different.

She looked up at me for a moment before she smiled, "No." She laughed, and I smiled back at her.

"Who even taught you how to play that thing?" I asked.

She grinned at me, "Well, I taught myself, actually."

I looked at her with my eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She laughed; at my reaction, most likely.

"And the guitar too?" I assumed, and she nodded proudly.

Attempting my best attempt at a desperate expression, I said, "Pleeease play something for me," I grabbed her hand and pleaded, "It doesn't have to be one of your songs! Just play something?"

She sighed and got up out of the bed. Walking over to the wall that had both of her instruments next to it, she grabbed the dull-red bass and walked back over to her bed. She sat down next to me and took a moment to tune the instrument and she muttered, "You're lucky you're cute," Which made me smile even more.

She started to play a chord that was simple at first but got complicated in the middle. Though it was obviously complicated, Marceline played it with ease. Honestly, I was already beyond impressed. I didn't expect her to do much else other than play because I had never heard her sing. But, much to my surprise, she did start singing in a lower, melodic voice;

_"Chase your dreams away,_

_ Glass needles in the hay,_

_ The sun forgives the clouds,_

_ You are my holy shroud._

_ I just don't care if it's real;_

_ That won't change how it feels._

_ I just don't care if it's real;_

_ That won't change how it feels,_

_ No, it doesn't change."_

When she finished the last chord of the verse she had played, I punched her arm playfully, "You never told me you could sing that well, you butt!"

She looked over at me from her bass and smirked, "There's a lot of things I haven't told you, Princess."

_Oh yeah_, I thought. _In the midst of everything that had happened this weekend, I nearly forgot about how little I actually knew about this girl._

"I have all night, you know." I told her.

She laughed, "It would take quite a few nights to tell you everything you don't know about me." She said, then got up and went to put her bass against the wall again, "Besides, I'm not just going to tell you everything at once. You're going to have to earn that information." She said, looking back and to smirk at me.

I blushed, and Marceline yawned. "Ready for bed?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned the TV on, then threw the remote back onto the bed. She went across the room and turned the lights off. When she walked back to the bed she laid down in it next to me, and I leaned my head against her shoulder while I watched whatever it was that was on TV. She wrapped her arm around my waist again like she had the night before, and that was the last thing that I remembered before I drifted asleep next to her.

* * *

**AN; The song I put in there was Eternally Missed by Muse. I strongly recommend listening to it. I strongly recommend listening to Muse in general. Seriously. Guys. Listen to Muse. Love Muse. PleaSE THEY ARE MUSICAL GODS. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow night. Maybe even later today, idk. Hope you all have a nice Friday (and listen to Muse)!**


	10. Not All is Fair

**AN; IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I KNOW I'M SORRY. I've literally had almost nonstop exams this whole month so I've been pretty stressed, but I'm out of school now so I can update more frequently when I'm not on vacation. Plus, I'm getting some ideas for new stories. And did anyone else see The Suitor? Our ship is still afloat, my friends.**

* * *

"Marcy," I leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "Marcy, wake up."

It was nearing 4 'o' clock in the afternoon, though I actually didn't wake up that long ago. Just long enough to eat and get bored of not having Marceline's company. Which isn't that long.

Marceline wouldn't budge, and I sighed. A moment passed, and I got an idea.

"Marceline, you gotta wake up." I said in a louder voice, and she groaned. I let my hand travel down, underneath the blanket without her noticing. I moved my hand further and prayed for a non-violent reaction as I rested my fingers on her side for a moment, and then started to tickle her.

Honestly, I didn't expect her to be ticklish, so when she yelped and smacked my hand away, it took me by surprise.

"Marcy, you weren't even asleep, were you?" I laughed.

"Maybe," She said, and then slowly sat up, "But that's an unusually cruel way to wake someone up, don'tcha think, Princess?"

"Whatever, you weren't asleep." I said and leaned back on the bed.

I saw her smirk before she got up and out of the bed, "How'd you sleep?" She wondered.

I hadn't really thought about it until she had asked, so I think I sounded surprised when I said, "Really good. I'm a light-sleeper, so you must not move around in your sleep much, thank god."

Marceline puled a sweatshirt over her head, and then turned towards me, "Oh, really? I wish I could say the same."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't tell you the exact number of times you kicked me in the time that I was awake alone, but I would guess about 7. Luckily, I'm a heavy-sleeper."

"Oh," I felt myself blush, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was like that."

Marceline smiled, "You're cute, you know that?" She sat back down on the bed and picked up the remote, "No wonder Ash bothered you on Monday."

"Who is that guy, anyways?" I asked her.

"A waste of space." Marceline said, with a monotone voice.

"Alright then." I said, expecting a bit more of an answer.

"And, uh, my ex-boyfriend." She added.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"I was young, okay, so shut up."

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't imagine you with a boyfriend."

She smirked, "Two years can change a person." She said, and leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go downstairs," She said, "I'm hungry." She got up from the bed and tossed the remote down.

I got up as well and followed her down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"When's Simon going to be back?" I asked her as she searched the cabinets for food.

"Uh, what time is it?"

"About 4, I think."

"Geez, we sure did sleep. Probably like an hour or two."

"Well, we did stay up late." I said.

"True. Because you made me sing for you." She said, moving to the refrigerator instead.

"I did not!" I defended myself, "I only told you to play for me, I never said you had to sing."

"I really wish you would have made that more clear to me." She sighed.

"No, I'm glad I didn't." I laughed.

She grabbed another apple out of the refrigerator and sat down at the table with it, "Maybe I should make you sing for me sometime."

"You can't make me sing." I scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure there are a lot of things I could make you do." She teased, and of course, I blushed, but I was saved by the telephone, which started ringing.

Marceline sighed and got up out of her chair to answer it. She picked up the phone and brought it up to her ear, "Hello?" She said, then after a moment she responded to whoever was on the other line, "Oh, yeah." She replied, and then held the bottom half of the phone away from her mouth, "It's you uncle," She said to me, "He says you should come home."

"Tell him that I'm just going to stay for another hour or so." I told her.

She nodded and told him, then held the phone away from her mouth again, "He says he needs you to come home, like, now."

I sighed and said, "Fine."

While Marceline was finishing the call with Pepper, I went upstairs to retrieve my bag. I then went back down the stairs, and Marceline was waiting for me down there.

"Don't you get lonely on the weekends?" I asked her.

"No, I never have," She answered, "But after this weekend, I probably will."

I smiled at her, "I don't just wanna leave you here alone."

Marceline grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her. She reached the pocket of her pants and pulled out a pen, then held my hand up. She pulled the cap off of the pen with her teeth and then started to write on my hand. "Call me whenever you want." She said, and then let go of my hand.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I'll be sure to do that." I told her, then stood on my toes and kissed her.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna get lonely." She said when I pulled away.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye, Marcy."

"See ya." She said, and I walked out of the door to my own house. _That's something to be thankful for_, I thought. Living right across from my girlfriend was something I could get used to. But then I started to think even more. Was Marceline actually my girlfriend? We never made it official. Now that was a conversation I was already dreading. I mean, I already know that Marceline likes me, but she's a confusing person. Even though she likes me, what if she's not looking for a girlfriend right now?

I saved myself the stress by just stopping myself from overthinking all of it. I've been doing that way too much, lately. I opened the door to my home and called out, "Hey, Pepper!" But there was no response. I walked in and sat my bad on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Pepper was sitting at the table. His eyes were red, and there were a couple of papers sprawled out in front of him on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and started to get a bit worried.

He got up from his chair and picked up one of the pieces of paper that were in front of him and brought it to me.

I took the paper from him and read it quickly but closely, not missing a single word. I paused and dropped the paper onto the ground. My breathing started to get shaky.

My parents were dead.


	11. Friends

I had come to the conclusion that life would only let me have one thing to keep me sane at a time.

Before, it was knowing that my parents were somewhere, thinking of me and loving me, no matter what.

But now, though I didn't want to admit it, it was the black-haired girl sitting on my bed with her arms around me as I cried into her shirt.

Marceline knew better than to hush me and tell me that everything was fine, because she knew it wasn't.

Since I had learned about the fate of my parents, I also discovered more about the incident itself. Apparently, my mother and father were driving to an airport together to come and visit me, since Pepper and I had just moved, and I was almost nearing the end of my high school years. On the way to the airport, they were struck by a drunk driver, who was also killed.

The facts only made it so much worse. Two government agents, whose daily lives always involved possible danger, on their way to visit their only child that they haven't seen in 13 years, killed by a single drunk man.

The first thing I did when I read that dreadful piece of paper was walk right up those stairs, and take a shower. As if the running water could have washed away any memories of my parents and how proud they were of me on a weekly basis. Whether it was one of the many times when I won an award at a science fair, or just tried something different one day; they told me how proud they were of me.

The second thing that I did was call Marceline. At that time, I was still just shaken, but now the actual realness of the situation had sunk in.

You would think that a person wouldn't be this broken over people they haven't seen in 13 years, but I was. I was beyond broken. I could only imagine how Marceline had felt when she lost a parent that she actually knew, and saw on a daily basis.

Pepper informed me that I was excused from school for the week for mourning and for the funeral. I really didn't want to stay home from school for a whole week, but I decided that I would anyways. I would probably be an emotional wreck, anyways. Pepper and I had to fly out to my parents' hometown in New York for the funeral on Thursday. I absolutely did not want to go. I was supposed to spend this whole week trying to emotionally repair myself, and then have to fly all the way across the continental United States just to be broken all over again. Wonderful.

"Marcy?"

"Yes?"

"When do you start getting over it?" I asked her, trying my best to speak clearly. I already wasn't a big fan of Marceline seeing me so upset.

"You don't." She said, calmly, "You just eventually stop thinking about it," She finished. It was brutal honesty, but I appreciated that she wasn't trying to sugar-coat anything.

"Well, how long does it take to stop thinking about it?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "It's probably different for every person."

I looked down, "It probably wouldn't be a good comparison, but how long did it take you?"

"Uh," She paused, and acted as if she didn't really want to answer, "I don't really remember. I was drunk most of the time."

"Marceline!" I scolded.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll admit that that wasn't one of my best ideas. I don't drink anymore, though!" She reassured me.

"That's still not good or healthy, Marceline. Did drinking even help?" I wondered.

"At the time, yes," She smiled, "In the long run, definitely not."

I sniffled, starting to get over my tears for the moment, "At least you corrected yourself."

She nodded, "I did," She said, "It wasn't really that hard. Turns out, I'm not a fan of alcohol. At all. I don't like anything bitter." She laughed.

I smiled for the first time since learning about my parents a couple of hours ago, "Only sweets for you, then?"

"Of course." She smirked, then leaned forward and kissed me.

"Marceline, can I ask you something?" I wondered when she pulled away from my lips.

"Absolutely."

I put on my best desperate expression, which wasn't hard, "Will you go to school tomorrow and get all of my homework?"

She groaned, "Oh, come on."

"Please, Marcy?"

"How about I get it on Friday, since you aren't going to be here anyways?" She suggested.

"Marceline, that doesn't even make any sense. If you get it on Friday then I won't have time to do it when I get back. Whereas, if you get it tomorrow, I'll have all week." I tried to persuade her. I knew that the only reason she showed up to school every day last week was because I had been there with her. She said so herself. Since I wouldn't be there at all this week, I knew she had planned the same.

Marceline just groaned again.

I scooted away from her and folded my arms across my stomach, "Fine, I'll do it myself."

She sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not staying there the whole time! I'll go, get your stuff from your teachers, and then I'm leaving."

I smiled at her, "I never asked you to stay the whole day. And, thank you, Marcy. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, you made me feel guilty."

"If that's a weakness of yours, then I'll keep that in mind." I teased her.

"It usually isn't, thank you very much." She retaliated.

I honestly did not know what I would be doing right now if I didn't have Marceline. I didn't expect someone like her to be able to calm me down so easily, either.

"You know, Princess, I know how to cheer you up even more. Well, just get your mind off of things, at least." Marceline suggested.

"Hm?"

"I'll let you know something else about me," She started, "Last year, I went to Adventure High, you know, the town's other high school."

I nodded.

"Well, long story short, I got expelled and now I'm having to repeat the grade at our school, obviously—"

"Wait, wait," I interrupted, "No. Give me the long story. How were you expelled?" If Marceline was going to tell me something new about her, I at least wanted all of the details.

"I swear, sometimes you treat me like I'm your kid."

"Sometimes, it's necessary." I responded.

"I got into too many fights. So, I got expelled. That's as long as I'm making it."

"Fine," I sighed, "Continue, then."

"Gee, thanks." She said, sarcastically, and then continued, "Anyways, contrary to popular belief, I actually had friends at that school."

"Aw, Marcy, you have friends?" I teased, and placed my hand on her knee in a false-enthusiastic manner.

Marceline quickly glanced to the side, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I feel like I've been holding you back a little bit. Friend-wise, that is."

"It's only a week into school, Marceline." I said, reassuringly.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she said, "Bonni, seriously. We have over half of our classes together, not to mention lunch. I've never even seen you acknowledge anyone other than me, much less talk to them." One corner of her mouth turned up, "That's pretty unusual for girls like you."

"Girls like me?" I squinted at her. I honestly hated when people put me into stereotypes like that.

Marceline looked up and sighed, "You know what I mean, Princess. Not necessary _exactly_ like you. But just your… type. You know, smart, beautiful, girly—"

**AN; I love you guys' reviews. :'3 This chapter would have come sooner, but I discovered the greatness that is Sherlock. You know, that british show that is always on tumblr. Holy shit it's brilliant.**

* * *

"Okay, okay, stop right there. I'm not that girly." I argued.

"Have you seen your closet, by chance?" Marceline wondered, then brought her hand down to the soft pink comforter on my bad, "Or even your room?"

"Shut up, colors have nothing to do with gender."

Marceline cocked an eyebrow, "Alright, alright, just stop trying to make me sound sexist." She laughed, and got up from the bed, then put her hands on her hips, "So, do you want to go or not?"

"Go where?" I asked. She probably didn't even realize that she never actually said where she wanted to take me.

She had her phone pulled out of her back pocket, and her fingers were moving quickly across the screen, "To my friends' house."

I sighed, but then Marceline started talking again before giving me a chance to answer, "Oh, come on, Princess. You'll love them, I swear. They're literally nothing like me." She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Alright, fine. But only to keep my mind off things."

* * *

**AN; Thought it was about time I started to put more characters in.**


	12. New Friends

**AN; Jfc it's been over a month I'm so sorry. I went on a two week vacation and I've just been so tired and lazy ugh. Every time I would pick up my notebook to write my motivation just died. I saw the preview for the next AT ep though and some of my motivation came back u feel me.**

* * *

I wasn't going to say it out loud, but I wasn't looking forward to meeting Marceline's friends. Not because I didn't want to go with her, but because I assumed that they wouldn't like me because my mood wasn't exactly as preppy as it always was today.

Usually I was more confident about situations like these, but not today. I just told myself that it would all be fine in the long run. Marceline said that they were much different than her after all, so they probably wouldn't even be in the slightest bit intimidating. I was just worrying for nothing, hopefully.

We had been in Marceline's car for about ten minutes. In that time, it had started drizzling rain outside, which was fitting, I supposed. Marceline turned up the radio loud enough to drown out most of the raindrops hitting the windshield. The song playing was Alejandro by Lady Gaga, and much to my surprise, Marceline didn't change the channel.

I turned my head to look at her as she was driving and tapping her finger against the steering wheel.

"You didn't strike me as someone who listened to pop." I told her.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and then looked back at the road in front of her as she smirked. "Look who's stereotyping now," she commented.

I was about to deny it, but she cut me short, "I can appreciate a good vocalist in any genre, princess. Besides, she's hot," she said, and then started singing along loudly and overdramatically to the song, which was easy to do with a song like this. I couldn't help but laugh. Partly at her ridiculousness and partly at the fact that even when she's just trying to be funny, she still has an amazing singing voice.

About three minutes and one Adele song later, Marceline pulled into the driveway of a green house with a pretty big tree in front of it, which had a tree house in it as well. It looked like a kid's dream-come-true.

I pulled my hood up over my head and simultaneously heard Marceline mutter, "Shit."

I looked over at her again and she was looking at me. "What?" I wondered.

"I don't have a hood," she sighed.

It was raining harder than it was when it first began earlier. I just kept looking at her for a moment and then said, "Run fast."

Marceline broke away from looking at me and laughed. "You're meaner than you look," she said and opened the car door.

I did the same and stood up out of the car. Marceline got up as well and quickly shut the door so that she could quickly get to the covered porch.

I was about to do the same when I heard a childish voice scream, "MARCY!"

Luckily, I turned my head quickly enough to see Marceline getting sprayed in the back of the head by a blonde child with a large water gun in his hands. Who the heck even let a kid play with a water gun while it was already raining, anyways? It seemed a bit excessive.

I clapped my hand over my mouth in surprise, but mostly because I didn't want to rudely laugh right in Marceline's face. The kid wouldn't stop, either. The water just kept hitting Marceline. She eventually regained enough composure to put her hand in front of the stream of the water that was hitting her. By that time, I was laughing out loud and I didn't even care. That was when I spotted a brunette kid sitting up in the tree house who was clenching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Marceline was surprisingly grinning as the water in the kid's gun finally ran out. She blew away the water that was dripping down her face and swept her wet hair back. She didn't say anything as she walked to the front of the house instead of to the porch, and I quickly realized what for.

There was a green hose coiled up in between the two garage doors. She turned the spicket completely to the left and aimed the hose straight at the blonde boy, who was laughing too hard to do anything about it when Marceline started spraying the hose straight into his face from the driveway, which made the other boy laugh even more.

At the moment the boy started begging for mercy, I walked over and turned off the water.

Marceline turned around when the water slowly stopped shooting from the hose, "Oh, come on, princess," she complained.

"He was going to drown!" I laughed. "Besides, it's already raining." I pointed to the sky, "All of that was pretty unnecessary."

She laughed, "Trust me, he deserved it."

Marceline grabbed my hand and led me to the porch on the other side of the house.

"So who are those kids?" I asked her.

"Finn and Jake," she answered and knocked on the front door.

I was watching the two boys playing together in the yard, but I turned back around when I heard the door open.

There was a blonde girl about one or two inches shorter than me standing in the doorway. "Since when do you knock, Marceline?" The girl asked, but then replaced it with another question, "And why the heck are you all wet?! What did you do, stand out here and admire the clouds for ten minutes?"

"I don't know, ask your brother." Marceline answered and walked past the girl and into the house.

The blonde girl looked into the yard and sighed when she saw that her equally blonde brother was also soaking wet, and running around with an empty water gun in his hands. She then looked to me, "Oh, hi, sorry," she smiled, "I'm Fionna, and you must be Bonnibel. Nice to finally meet ya!" She said and moved to the side to let me into the house.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fionna." I smiled back at her and walked into the house with my hands in my sweatshirt pockets.

Fionna shut the door behind her, "Marceline, don't sit on anything, you idiot!" She yelled. Fionna stomped over to Marceline and grabbed her by the arm, "Come on, I'll give you some of my clothes." She said, and dragged Marceline down the hall.

"Are you Bonnibel?" I heard yet another voice say to me. I looked from the hall to an open doorway that seemed to lead downstairs. An older looking girl with light-brown hair was standing there.

"You can just call me Bonni," I said, "My name is kind of a mouthful."

"You got that right." The girl laughed and then added, "And you can call me Cake. Everyone here does."

"It's nice to meet you." I said quietly, and smiled.

"There's no point in waiting on them," Cake said, referring to Fionna and Marceline. "They'll probably get into five different arguments before they even get to her room." She rolled her eyes, "Follow me."

Cake started back through the doorway and I followed. It turned out that it did lead downstairs. We went down the carpeted stairs that led to what was meant to be a garage, but they had turned it into a completely different room. It was carpeted and there were two couches and a leather recliner set up around a large television. There was both a pool table and a foosball table, and a full-sized refrigerator. Those were just the major things in the room. I could probably go on for an hour if I were to try and list everything that was cool about the room.

"Wow," I started, "How much did all of this even cost?"

"Huh?" Cake turned around, "Oh, you mean the room? I honestly didn't even keep count; I got it all with money I got from my dad when he died. I still haven't even spent all of it." She scoffed.

"Wow." I repeated, but that only made me think about my parents. I wondered if I would get any money from them. I tried to stop thinking about it as soon as I started, so I changed the subject. "So… how long have you known Marceline?"

"Uh…" She started counting on her fingers, "Technically, I've known her for seven years, but I've only _really _known her for about four, because Fionna went out with her brother for a while." She shrugged.

I was about to panic because I thought Cake was about to say that Fionna went out with Marceline, but I still ended up getting caught off guard when she mentioned that Marceline had a sibling. "Wait, Marceline has a brother?" I asked as straight-faced as I possibly could.

"Yeah. A twin brother, actually. His name's Mashall." She answered impassively, "I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Yeah, well, Marceline decided it would be fun to not tell me anything about herself or her life." I said, bitterly.

Cake laughed, "We've all been there. I decided to stop asked her questions a long time ago."

"But wait," I started, changing the subject back again, "If they're the same age and everything, then where is Marshall?"

"Military school," she smirked, "You see, Bonni, I don't know if Marcy has expressed to you how much she dislikes her dad yet, but she does."

"Yeah, she's actually mentioned that."

"Well, Marceline's dad doesn't hate Marceline. He thinks that she has potential or whatever. I honestly don't know what for. He doesn't think the same way about Marshall, though. When Marceline had to transfer schools two years ago, it wasn't just her fault; it was Marshall's, too. Marceline's dad punished Marshall a bit worse though, and long story short, he sent him to military school."

"You better not be telling her my life story down there, Cake!" Marceline shouted into the garage as she jumped down the stairs. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and sweatpants, both of which were slightly too big for her, and her hair was still wet.

"You know damn well that I don't know your life story." Cake said and sat down on one of the couches.

Fionna came down the stairs not long after Marceline did and went straight to the refrigerator.

"But you have an imagination wild enough to make shit up that she'll believe." Marceline retaliated.

I heard Cake stifle a laugh.

"She was just telling me about the twin brother you failed to mention so many times." I teased.

Marceline frowned.

"How could you not mention him?" Fionna asked, walking past us with a soda in her hand. "I know they say twins have different personalities, but I swear Marshall and Marceline are the same person."

"Which is why I didn't mention him." Marceline told us as though it should have been obvious. She looked at me and smirked, "I didn't want you to go straight on me once you knew there was a guy version of me, princess.

Fionna and Cake both let out a laugh. Surprisingly, instead of being embarrassed, I just laughed with them.

* * *

**AN; You know, I would really appreciate some suggestions on where I should go with this story. I mean, I already have some ideas but I would love to hear some other ideas in some reviews, maybe? :)**


	13. Rumors

**AN; I'm back in school again. *explodes* I regret not putting out a lot of chapters during the summer now, but I'm going to try and upload every week or 2.**

** Nikko- That would have been fun to write. xD I didn't see your review until after I had finished writing the chapter though, unfortunately.**

** Everyone who gave me ideas- THANK YOU. I really appreciate your suggestions. I'm obviously not going to tell you whether or not I'm going to use them, because that would spoil things, but I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

A set of shrill, familiar beeping forced me to open my eyes. The sun wasn't even up yet, and my room was pitch black. I would have fallen back to sleep immediately if I hadn't fallen asleep with my phone in my bed, which was shaking my bed subtly with it's on and off vibrations, but it was enough to irritate me to the point of caving and searching for my stupid phone in the mass of blankets and pillows.

Thank God that I turned the brightness down last night, so I wasn't completely blinded when I found it and unlocked it.

**Are you awake? – B**

I groaned and pulled the covers over me completely again, and texted her back.

**I am now. – M**

I looked at the clock on the top of my screen, which read 6:45 AM. That was sort of a shock to my system, as it was still so dark. Besides, who asks someone if they're awake so goddamn early in the morning? Of course I'm not awake! Why is she even awake? It's not like she has school today.

_Oh, fuck._

Speaking of Bonni not having school, I told her that I would go get all of her homework and junk for this whole week. I had completely forgotten. We hung out at Fionna and Cake's house well into last night, and when I got home I basically died. Well, now I know why she was asking me if I was awake.

I grabbed my phone and got out of bed. I had some time to waste, so I went downstairs. Simon had already left by this time. I went to the fridge and got out a plastic container that had strawberries in it. Opening it, I went into the living room, turned on the television, laid down on the couch, and enjoyed my breakfast.

Beeping came from my pocket and I pulled my phone out, unlocking it again.

**Good. Are you still going to get my homework or did you decide to bail on me? – B**

I smirked.

**Still going. – M**

** Thanks. – B**

** Sure. Why are you awake so early? – M**

** I didn't really sleep tbh. – B**

** Aw poor baby. – M**

** Shut up. – B**

I smirked again and left my phone on the couch as I got up after watching a few more minutes of morning cartoons. I put the remaining strawberries back in the fridge and headed back upstairs to get ready.

I honestly didn't put much effort into my appearance today, because I was pretty much still half asleep. I brushed my hair and teeth, and then just put on black pants, a Marilyn Manson t-shirt, and the first pair of shoes I could find.

The ride to school was uneventful, of course, but I got there right on time. It was a bit difficult to find an excuse to go from class-to-class, because half of Bonni's classes were also my own, but I found a way.

By the time I got to her 3rd period, teachers didn't think anything of me getting her work.

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. Bonni didn't have much homework so far. I think she expected more for some reason, but she must have forgotten that it was only the 2nd week of school.

I made my way to her 4th period, which may as well have been on the complete other side of the school, because it wouldn't have made much of a walking difference.

I spotted a girl with blonde hair, wearing a lot of purple, just sitting on the floor against a locker in the hall that I had just turned in to, which was weird because it was the middle of class. I would have guessed that she was skipping, but who the hell skips class only to sit in the hall and text?

She looked up and noticed me as I was about to walk past her. I tried to look away so that she wouldn't have noticed me looking at her, but I wasn't quite quick enough.

"Holy crap, aren't you Marceline?" She sounded as if she was meeting someone famous.

"Uh… yeah." I stopped walking, hoping already that this conversation would be a quick one.

"I knew it!" She stood up from the ground and stepped towards me, which cause me to instinctively step back.

"How do you know my name, exactly?" I wondered, trying my best to sound creeped out and bothered so that she would hopefully just apologize and leave me alone. That wasn't going to happen.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows your name." She pointed out and crossed her arms. "I mean, you're a loner, but you're pretty well-known around here. Duh."

"I am?" My response made it known how little I really did pay attention to everything that goes on in this school.

"Duh!" She repeated. If she said that one more time in her generic, dumb teenage-girl tone, I was going to lose my mind. "You went out with Ash!" She finished.

"It was only a month and a half." I said through slightly clenched teeth. Any mention of my short-lived relationship with that guy set me off pretty quickly.

"So!? You still did! It doesn't matter though, everyone thinks you're a lesbian now anyways." She shrugged and started texting on her phone again.

My eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

She looked up again and sighed, "Don't play dumb. You were a complete loner before that smart girl came along. Now all of a sudden, you're driving her to school, doing your homework, and coming to school on time?" She laughed, "Who are you trying to fool?"

"How the hell do you know any of that?" I asked, now hostile.

"I just heard it." She said blithely.

I turned away from her and left. Now I was rushing from classroom to classroom, so I could just go home. I was trying to calm myself down as I did, but it wasn't really working. I never expected rumors about me to piss me off so much, mostly because I never paid attention to them even once in my life. They shouldn't even piss me off either, because they were pretty much true…

I wiped that thought out of my mind quickly. I got the rest of Bonnibel's homework and left quickly, or at least I tried to.

"Yo!" Someone shouted behind me as I was walking towards my car. I could have recognized that yelling voice anywhere; it was Ash.

I didn't stop; I didn't even react. I just kept walking. He was always the last person I wanted to talk to. I faintly heard his footsteps behind me, and I sped up. When I reached my car, I quickly got in and tossed Bonnibel's papers into the passenger's seat. I started the car and then jumped when I heard Ash's fist knock against the passenger's side window.

I sighed and rolled down the window, "What the fuck do you want?"

He leaned in next to the window, grinning. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Now get away from the window before I close it on you and run you over." I threatened.

He raised an eyebrow, and then looked down at the papers in the seat below him. He pointed at them, "What about these? Something tells me that they're not for you."

"You're a fucking idiot." I told him, tensely.

"Am I?" He asked, sounding truly curious, "Then what's this written on them?" He turned his head to read the teacher's handwriting on the top paper, "Bonnibel Bubblegum. Aw, you're even taking her homework to her now. How cute."

"She asked me to."

"Oh, I'm sure she did." He looked up at me again.

We just stared at each other for a moment. Something about his enraging grin after his last comment made something inside of me click.

"Are you the one telling everyone that I'm a lesbian?" I squinted at him. It made sense that it was him, after all.

"Are you not?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I went out with you, for Christ's sake!" I fumed.

"It's not like you ever fucked me." He rolled his eyes.

"So you are the one telling everyone?" I asked again, wanting to be completely certain.

"Duh. Who else would it be?"

I clenched my jaw.

"But to be fair, it's not really like you try to hide it. You kiss that pink-haired girl every chance you get." He was finally starting to sound bitter.

"What, are you stalking me or something?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I have people who do that for me." He smirked.

My mind raced. Who the hell could have been following me that closely to give Ash information without me noticing?

"See ya, dyke." Ash laughed and finished, finally walking away from the door, leaving me confused and on the verge of tears, not knowing what to do.


	14. Why?

**AN; *Said I would update every week or two; doesn't update until three weeks later* Whoops sorry. I've got some hard classes this year that rob me of any free time I want to have. Pretty convinced that school is a form of prison at this point. I'm trying my best! ;_;**

* * *

*Bonnibell's p.o.v.*

It was now 10:00 AM, a good three hours or so since I had last texted Marceline. Honestly, I had started worrying and wondering where she was about an hour ago. It shouldn't take over an hour just to get homework, right?

It was okay, though. That's what I told myself. I trusted her. She probably made a few stops on the way back. Maybe she was at Fionna and Cake's house. That's normal behavior from Marceline.

I just let the internet distract me from my anxieties for another 30 minutes, but I gave in after that. I picked up my phone and tried to call her, but to no avail. It just kept ringing until it went to voice-mail, which I ignored. So, I texted her instead.

**Where are you? – B**

I waited another 5, 10, and then 15 minutes. No response. I almost felt as irritated as I was worried, now. I was finally starting to feel the toll of not sleeping last night, as well. My body started to feel heavy, and I decided to just take a nap.

Excuse me, I meant that I decided to _attempt_ to take a nap. It never actually happened. I laid in bed for at least forty-five minutes, forcing my eyes closed for as long as I could bear, which wasn't long.

I finally gave up, and dragged myself out of my bed. I tried to call Marceline again. Nothing. The level of my irritation rose a bit more.

Wanting to lower it, I decided to take a shower. I already took one much earlier this morning, and if Pepper were here, he would scold me, but I didn't care. Calming myself down was more important to me than the water bill.

In the bathroom, I turned the water on warm and pulled my shirt off, followed by the rest of my clothes.

Throughout the entirety of the shower, I kept turning the water on hotter and hotter, until it was on the highest setting. That still wasn't hot enough.

The doorbell rang just as I started to feel defeated, and I rushed out of the shower to get dressed in a random assortment of clothes. I darted down the stairs at the same time I was pulling a shirt over my head. I opened the door right as I reached it.

I was both surprised and crushed when it turned out that there was no one there. Instead, a small pile of papers were lying on the doormat at my feet. I picked them up and looked through them, realizing that it was my homework. Quickly, my mind put together that Marceline had put them there, rang the doorbell, and left immediately. The thing that my mind couldn't put together was_ why_ she would do that.

Across the street, Marceline's car was now parked in the driveway. I walked back into my house but didn't close the door. I tossed the papers onto my couch, and they scattered all over it. I slipped on a pair of shoes that were next to the stairs and walked out of the door, closing it behind me.

It wasn't raining outside, but it looked like it was about to start pouring. Summer was turning into autumn at this time of the year, and the chilly wind made me put my hands into the front pocket of my sweatshirt as I walked quickly across the street.

I started to hear a faint sound when I approached Marceline's porch. I recognized it as Marceline's bass being played, plugged into an amplifier. I hit my fist against the door multiple times and then stuffed it back into my pocket. The hum of Marceline's bass didn't stop. I was patient and I waited longer but it still didn't stop. I clenched my jaw. Pulling my hand back out, I pushed the doorbell a couple of times until I heard the bass stop.

The door opened after a minute of waiting.

"Yes?" Marceline greeted, though it didn't exactly sound like a greeting. She looked and sounded exhausted and distant.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"I'm fine," She answered, and then paused, "Is that all?"

"No," I said, frustrated. I studied her for a moment. She still looked almost absent. "You're avoiding me." I said, hesitantly. I wasn't sure of that, because she honestly had no reason to avoid me that I knew of.

"Bonni, now's not a good time." She told me almost in a whisper.

"Why not?" I snapped. "You didn't answer when I called you, or when I texted you. Then you left all of my stuff outside." I paused, "I just want to know why."

Marceline was refusing to make eye-contact with me, and instead was looking towards the ground.

"Seriously, Marceline, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand under her chin and tilting her head up so that she would look at me.

She jerked her head away quickly, which caused me to be taken aback. She leaned out of the doorway and looked around as if she was looking for someone, and then she went back and reached for something inside of the house. She grabbed a black umbrella that was by the door and pushed it towards me, into my stomach. When I grabbed it, she let go and finally made eye-contact with me. Her eyes looked grave, and she just said, "Sorry," and pulled back into her house and shut the door. I heard the lock click.

I hadn't even noticed it had started raining until that moment. I stood there for a moment and tried to process what had even just happened, and why. I threw Marceline's umbrella down on the porch. I almost started knocking on the door again. I wasn't finished talking to her. But I resisted. It was obvious that she apparently didn't want any part of me right now. I turned around and walked off of the porch, pulling my hood over my head even though it barely provided any protection against the rain and wind.

Multiple different thoughts were running through my mind at once. All of them were possible reasons as for why Marceline would be so upset at me. None of them were good enough reasons. Even if any of them were, it made no sense that we got along perfectly this morning, and now, just a few hours later, we weren't.

I started to feel overwhelmed by all of it. I had no idea what I had done to deserve any of this.

My clothes were damp by the time I had walked back into my own house. I closed the door, and then locked it. I walked past my homework that was scattered across the couch, and I faltered up the stairs ten times slower than I had coming down them just a few minutes ago.

Finally making it back into my bedroom, I slammed the door behind me and leaned back against it. I stared at the wall for a moment before I slid down to the floor. So many thoughts were still rushing through my head, and I just wanted them to stop. No, I _needed_ them to stop, but I quickly realized that they weren't, and there was nothing I could do to make them stop at this point. Instead, I gave in, and started sobbing into my hands.


End file.
